Correspondência
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Correspondência de Albus e Scorpius durante o seu primeiro Natal em Hogwarts.


**Correspondência**

_Caro Albus,_

_Entendemos sua vontade de passar o Natal em Hogwarts. Afinal, é seu primeiro ano na escola. Tenho certeza que sua avó irá compreender sua ausência durante o almoço de Natal._

_James virá para casa esse ano, então, se você quiser nos enviar algo, faça através dele. Sei que prefere usar o correio-coruja, mas vamos poupar Lugh¹ desta difícil viagem. Está realmente muito frio por aqui._

_Aguarde nossa correspondência na manhã de Natal. Qualquer coisa, não hesite em procurar o Hagrid, ele sempre passa os feriados em Hogwarts._

_Cuide-se, meu filho._

_Papai._

_~/~_

_Querido Scorpius,_

_Sei que seu pai não foi muito receptivo à sua idéia de passar o Natal em Hogwarts. Mas pode deixar ele comigo, aproveite e se divirta com seus novos amigos. _

_Fui ao Beco Diagonal, outro dia, para fazer as compras de Natal. Comprei a nova edição da biografia do Severus Snape para o seu pai, você sabe como ele adora rir das bobagens que escrevem sobre ele. Na verdade, penso que ele sente falta do professor. _

_Enfim, aproveitei para comprar alguns de seus doces favoritos nessa visita. Estou enviando com a carta para você aproveitar bastante, não se esqueça de dividir com seus amigos._

_Também estou mandando o presente que você pediu que comprasse para seu amigo, Albus Potter. Espero que ele goste._

_Muitos beijos,_

_Mamãe._

_~/~_

_Minha mãe deu um basta nos escândalos do papai. Vou poder ficar! – Scorp._

**Que ótimo! Vai ser perfeito não ter o James no nosso encalço durante duas semanas completas. – Al.**

_Espero que não se arrependa. Vai ser um Natal tranqüilo, se comparado aos que você está acostumado. – Scorp._

**Então teremos que dar um jeito na tranqüilidade do Castelo. Já mencionei que meu tio George me incumbiu dessa tarefa e, para realizá-la, enviou-me um monte de produtos da loja dele? – Al.**

_Não tinha mencionado. Que tipo de produtos? – Scorp._

**A mais nova coleção de fogos de artifício. Doces do kit-Mata Aula. Enfim, é um pacote enorme, ainda não vi tudo. Podemos subir antes do jantar e desembrulhar. – Al.**

_Gostei dos fogos de artifício, mas o que faremos com um kit-Mata Aula durante as férias de Natal? – Scorp._

**Não sei. Meu tio diz que está na hora de eu provar que herdei o lado certo da família. – Al. **

_O que quer dizer? – Scorp._

**Quer dizer que ele quer que eu prove que não herdei o lado responsável da família. Sabe, tio Percy e tia Hermione. – Al.**

_Sei. – Scorp._

**Acho que ele está sondando o terreno, agora que Teddy terminou a escola. Ele tem medo de dar as armas ao meu irmão e ele ser expulso. Sabe, James herdou definitivamente esse lado desordeiro da família, mas ele nunca sabe quando parar. – Al.**

_Já provei esse lado do seu irmão. Ei, o professor Longbottom está olhando para cá. Acho que estamos encrencados antes mesmo de tocar nos produtos enviados pelo seu tio! – Scorp._

_~/~_

_Albus,_

_Fiquei sabendo que recebeu uma detenção do Neville por trocar bilhetinhos durante as aulas._

_Estou muito decepcionada com você. Achei que era mais comportado que seu irmão. Se receber notícias desse tipo novamente, vou mandar Neville te empacotar de volta para casa._

_Sua mãe._

_~/~_

_Caro Al,_

_Acabei de descobrir por seu tio George que ele enviou uma saca de produtos da loja dele para você. Faça bom proveito durante as férias de Natal, mas não use durante as aulas, sim? Esperamos que você seja mais sensato e não nos dê os mesmo problemas que James em relação às notas._

_No mais, prometo não contar à sua mãe. Ela não era assim quando freqüentava Hogwarts, mas parece querer que os filhos dela sejam mais educados e estudiosos do que nós fomos. _

_Por mim, você pode aprontar um pouco, desde que não machuque ninguém. Afinal, estar em Hogwarts é, em parte, divertir-se._

_Abraços,_

_Papai._

_~/~_

_Bom garoto. Deu até no jornal a respeito do enorme dragão Rabo-Córneo que andou circundando os terrenos de Hogwarts e o vilarejo de Hogsmead durante o feriado de Natal. _

_Rita Skeeter ficou bastante decepcionada quando descobriu que era só mais um dos nossos produtos. Tentou me fazer falar para quem havia vendido, mas eu não disse. Afinal, para ser desordeiro, também tem que ter um pouco de anonimato. _

_Continue assim,_

_Tio George._

_~/~_

_Caros Papai e Mamãe,_

_As coisas em Hogwarts tem andado tranqüilas. O Rabo-Córneo não foi uma emoção muito grande, porque ele apareceu durante a noite, quando eu já estava dormindo. Foi uma surpresa realmente grande quando lemos sobre ele no jornal, durante o café da manhã no dia seguinte._

_Parece que muitos parentes dos alunos gostam de mandar artigos do tio George durante o Natal, porque tem havido um surto de brincadeiras por aqui. Não se preocupem, ainda não fizeram nada comigo. Vai ver me respeitam por ser filho do famoso Harry Potter e sobrinho do fabricante dos produtos._

_Obrigado pela cópia do Mapa do Maroto, sei que vocês têm confiança de que vou usá-lo apenas para não me perder. Nunca pensei que tia Hermione faria algo como copiar o Mapa do Maroto, eu achei que ela o desaprovasse._

_Scorpius me deu a primeira edição de _A vida e as Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore_, aquela edição de livro sério mesmo. Em que os editores não faziam piadas nas notas de rodapé. Mesmo assim, achei muito engraçado._

_Agradeça à vovó pelos doces e pela suéter com o símbolo de Slytherin. Fico feliz que pelo menos ela não me odeie tanto por não ter sido selecionado para Gryffindor._

_Abraços,_

_Al._


End file.
